brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu
best lego Movie yet! It was so epic! Your thoughts?- This really isn't the place for that discussion. I'd suggest a blog. 23:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Are they gonna make a DVD for it? -Lindel I sure hope they do make it for dvd. Also, I agree that it was the best LEGO movie/TV show so far. If they do make it for DVD, I think that they will add the Hero Factory Episode: Ordeal of Fire as a short on the DVD like the Atlantis one on the Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies DVD. -Makuta Tarkairadan :Please create blogs to exchange opinions. Thanks! 14:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Scar? in the lego sets kai has a scar on his eye but in the special he doesn't anyone know why? -- 03:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The reason Kai has a scare I belive is because...well watch King of the shadows then stop it at 5:47...poor Kai :( watch it where? -- 20:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) On the page for this movie. Go all the way to the bottom to watch all four episodes.--Makuta Tarkairadan 20:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks i don't check the bottom -- 13:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) DVD??? On the page, it claims that it was released on DVD but i don't beleive it has (unless it's somewhere other than the US) Please clarify! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 16:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) * http://www.amazon.co.uk/Lego-Ninjago-Game-plus-Nintendo/dp/B004Q9T3S6 - some versions of the game had a DVD with it. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Rise of the Snakes released:) If you go to youtube type in Lego Ninjago Rise of the Snakes and you will find clips of Rise of the Snakes and hear unknown snakes talk and Kai gets poisoned by the unknown Venomari Snake nd hear all new characters speak... even Lloyd Garmadon!! Episodes This page is getting way too full right now. If there are no objections, I'm going to transfer the episode info to a separate page and link that page to this one. We can continue editing normally after that. The page should probably "List of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Episodes", or something to that nature. 00:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Red letter day Why are the letter on the title red? I never noticed it before. 23:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see that... picture? 23:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The Snake King will air on the 15th of February! Two and a half Men Imagine a Two and a half Men spoof featuring Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd Garmadon. -User:Kingpinn2 *I find it kind of hard to imagine, but perhaps you could make one using stop-motion animation. Or you could create a comic, a script, etc. I'm sure people would find it interesting. Season 3 Will there be a Season 3 anytime? Clonetrooper3434 03:11, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, this fall. 05:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Season 2 Season 1? I saw the page for Ninjago Season 1 DVD and I noticed Season 2 is technically Season 1, because maybe the 1st 4 episodes were just a pilot movie. It says: "Instead of saying season two on the cover, it says season one. This is likely due to the reason that the first two episodes weren't an actual "season", just two pilot episodes, therefore making "Season Two", "Season 1"." Someone should change the page. --Joeisawesome 17:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Part 1? Why does season 3 (which should be season 2 by the way) have the part 1 after it? Has it officially been called this? If not, it has to go. 22:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Not the best show out there.... I didn't really like the Ninjago show. It's way too kiddish for me. The sets are pretty good though. * ~ CJC 00:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC)